Aaron's Magical High School Adventure
by CaptainRDM
Summary: Join Aaron-kun on his magical adventure through High School. Will he find love, or will he die trying! This may never get finished


Day 1

This was the first day in this new school, Duwang Academy for the Literal Best, and Aaron was prepared. He walked into class and saw the new love of his dreams, Dio Brando. The look of his face was magnificent, but Aaron knew Dio-senpai was out of his league. Then the teacher, Joseph-sensei, called on him and asked him "Where do you come from, Aaron-kun?" Aaron replied shyly "I come from the home of the free and land of the brave, America~." As he glanced at Dio-senpai to see if he was looking, but he wasn't. Then Joseph-sensei yelled to the class "Enough Introductions. This week we will be going to Duwang City Beach, and attendance will be mandatory!" This was Aaron's chance, he will use this week to try and go out with Dio-senpai.

(Insert Intro)

Aaron was on the local bus, going to Duwang City Beach, and he was about to sit with Dio-senpai, but then Kakyoin-shi pushed Aaron out of the way, and said "The only one who gets to lick Dio-chan s cherry is me!" Then Kakyoin-shi and Dio-senpai started to make out, so Aaron went to the back of the bus, and sat beside Jotaro-sama. No one really talked to Jotaro-sama since no one liked him. Then he talked to Aaron "Aaron-chan, want to sit in my lap?" Aaron always knew Jotaro-sama was weird, so he got up, and moved to Josuke-sama's seat. He did not know a lot about Josuke-sama, but he always seemed a bit flamboyant. Aaron and Josuke-sama didn't talk during the whole bus ride. The whole Joseph-sensei class arrived at Duwang City Beach. Then the whole class put on their bathing suits. Aaron finally got to see Dio-senpai in a bathing suit, and his rocking bod. Aaron then looked down at his bod, and didn't even see abs.

Then, all of a sudden, a giant squid appeared, and grabbed all of the others guys. Aaron didn't know what to do, but then he remembered something. Aaron went behind a wall, and began. He put his right thumb, ring, and pinky finger onto is right hand palm, and put his right hand beside his right eye, then said ~Kyun~ Then did the same thing for the left, and said ~Kyun~ Again, then he did it with both hands, and said the final ~Kyun~. Then Ribbons appeared, and tightly wrapped around Aaron s body, and were tightening even more. Then finally, they snapped. And Aaron was now a chick, with brown pigtails and a ribbon filled costume, and a very small rack. Magical Girl Aaron then manifested her Magic Wand, and started to think about Dio, which increased her love. (Love being the source of her magical girl power) Then she was full of love, and shot out a blast of love out of her wand, and it hurt the squid, and then killed it with a melee hit with her wand. Magical Girl Aaron went behind the same building, and transformed back.

The guys didn't know who showed up, but they yelled to the sky "Domo Arigato Magical Girl-sama!" Then everyone forgot about the experience by eating ice cream. Dio-senpai got some of the ice cream on his lip, but Aaron was too slow to react, so Kakyoin-shi started licking the ice cream off his lip, then they started to make out again, so Aaron ran away. Aaron then started to cry into his pillow, then Jotaro-sama walked in, and said "Aaron-chan, would you like me to console you? *wink*" Aaron knew Jotaro-sama was just trying to help, but Aaron thought he was a weirdo, so he replied with "Jotaro-sama please, I just want to be alone!" Then he said "I want to be a lone too, but with you!" Then he sat down beside Aaron, and hugged him. Aaron accepted the hug, then Jotaro-sama left, and Aaron went to bed in his Beach-side room.

Day 2

Today was like any normal day, but telling you that would be lying. Today is the day Aaron finally asks Dio out on a date. Aaron walks up to Dio, and said "Dio-senpai, would you please, um, go on, um, a, umm, date with me ~^~?" Dio-senpai looked into Aaron's eyes, and said "I am sorry Aaron-chan, but I am with Kakyoin-kun-sama-chan, and we love each other very much." This broke Aaron's heart, but he would just have to try harder. While they were consuming some sort of food, a giant mech-golem-dragon-wizard from the Nth Dimension of Space-Time appears and kidnaps Dio-senpai, but then Dio-senpai yelled out "ZA WARUDO!" And Aaron didn't know what happened next, but we do. Dio got out of the things arms and flew away, got a ROAD ROLLER, and threw it onto it, got his stand to punch it a lot, and then it blew up, killing the thing, then time began to move. Aaron wasn't taking 'No' for an answer this time, and was going to kill Kakyoin-shi! Aaron went behind the building and transformed (Transformation Scene) Then Aaron engaged battle with Kakyoin-shi, and started thinking about Dio, but instead of gaining love, he was gaining LUST, and this is used in Magical Girl Aaron's Succubus Form, which she was in now, and this form has increased attack, but less defense, and some other things I will think up later. Then she maxed out LUST, and destroyed Kakyoin-shi with a death beam of LUST.

After he was destroyed, Aaron kissed Kakyoin-shi back to life, and he became a follower. The main rival was finally dead, but he couldn't stop now. The other people who are more manly than Aaron could get in the way of his quest to marry Dio-senpai.


End file.
